A Night to Remember
by OpenPervert-Chan
Summary: What happens when the league throws a party to bring in the New Year? Will Everything end in disaster or will Artemis and Wally have a night they will never forget? Read to find out! Spitfire. *ON HIATUS UNTIL JULY 1ST, 2013* I'm busy with school work right now so I can't update this story, sorry to those that are waiting for an update. Good things come to those who wait :)
1. Chapter 1: Happy New Year!

**Hi everyone! This is my first ever FanFic and I'm so excited! YAY! :D**

**WARNING!****: Rated M for a reason **

**A/N****: So this chapter contains a lemon/smut so if you don't like lemons/smuts don't read :P**

**Disclaimer****: I Do Not Own Young Justice but it would be so Awesome if I did! ^_^**

**Dedication****: This chapter is dedicated to my friends that are reading this, you know who you are ;). Thanks Alot guys! :D**

_A Night to Remember_

_Chapter 1__: Happy New Year!_

**Mount Justice (The Cave)**

**December 31****st****, 2011 (New Years Eve)**

**11:15 p.m.**

Wally had just arrived with his uncle Barry a while after the party had begun and he immediately went to stuff his face at the buffet table. There was a great variety of foods, it was like heaven to Wally. He began to stuff random foods down his throat when felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Groaning, he slowly turned around to see who was interrupting his food filled heaven. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped in shock, standing before him was none other than the blonde bombshell herself, Artemis, in a long fitted silk black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places that had a split dangerously high on her thigh, complimented by long silver silk gloves and silver stilettos. Her hair was down, other than in her usual ponytail, and her make-up was dramatic with smoky eyes. If it wasn't for the usual smirk on her face Wally would have believed that it was someone else.

"Hey Baywatch, close your mouth or you might swallow a fly", she said, the smirk not leaving her face, she was enjoying all the attention he was giving her.

It took Wally a few seconds to gather his thoughts. "Y-You look beautiful", he finally managed to say.

"You don't look to bad yourself Baywatch", she said. Wally blushed, he didn't expect Artemis to say that, Heck! He didn't even expect her to come to the party. Her smirk turned into a grin when she saw Wally blush.

"Now are you just going to stand there stuffing your face or are you going to ask me to dance"? She whispered into Wally's ear in a very seductive tone.

Wally gulped "Umm, would you like… to dance…with me?" He asked hesitantly.

Artemis didn't answer, she just grabbed Wally's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. They stopped in the middle of the dance floor, Artemis turned around, took Wally's hands and placed them on her hips while she wrapped her arms around his neck resting her head in the crook of his neck. 'I guess I'll just go with the flow,' Wally thought.

They began to sway to the music, Wally twirling Artemis at the right moments. Wally was unexpectantly enjoying himself. 'Who knew Artemis would want to dance with me, Heck! who knew she could even dance!' Wally thought. He always thought of Artemis as more of the tomboyish type of girl but boy was he wrong.

Minutes passed as they swayed to the music but alas all good things must come to an end but Wally didn't want it to end because he was having so much fun dancing with Artemis. He wanted to savor the moment a little longer before they go back to their usually bickering ways. Wally sighed. Artemis noticed that Wally was sad that their dance was coming to an end soon so she grab his hand and pulled him towards the hallway that lead to the girls bedrooms, more correctly her bedroom. Luckily the league and their teammates were to engross in their conversations or dancing to notice them walking away.

"Where are we going?" Wally asked, puzzled as to why they left the dance floor.

"My room," was all that Artemis said. A lot of questions started to circulate through Wally's head, but the three most important ones were, 'Why are we going to her room?', 'What are we going to do in her room?', 'What will happen if the league finds out we're gone and up to something bad?'. Wally was starting to panic as they approached Artemis's room. He'd never been into Artemis's room and he was getting nervous as they approached the room.

"What the hell are you so nervous about?" Artemis asked Wally as they stopped in front of her door.

"I've never been in your room before," Wally answered honestly.

"Well my room isn't much different than any ordinary room," Artemis said as she opened the door to her room. To Wally's surprise the room was exactly like Artemis said, ordinary. In the middle of the room was a medium size bed with two green pillows and a green fuzzy blanket, right next to the bed was a nightstand with a lamp and an alarm clock on it. On the left side of the room was a black sofa and on the right side of the room were two doors, one that leads to a bathroom and another that leads to a closet.

Too caught up in his gazing at Artemis's room, Wally didn't notice that the owner of the room was stripping right beside him and was now clad in nothing but her underwear.

"Wow, Artemis your room is – Whoa!" Wally stop midsentence as he turned and saw Artemis in nothing but her underwear.

"W-Where a-are your clothes?" Wally asked, stammering from the shock of the blonde standing in front of him clad in nothing but her black lacy underwear.

"What did you think we came to my room for?" Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"T-Talk?" Wally hesitantly answered.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but I didn't bring you here to '_Talk_' " Artemis said. "Now we both know that you like me and I like you too so let's just cut to the chase and fuck," Artemis said bluntly without the slightest bit of embarrassment.

'Whoa, Artemis likes _me_? And she wants to fuck _me_? _Now_?_ In her_ _room_? This is the best New Years Eve EVER!' Wally thought, and then his thoughts were interrupted by Artemis.

"So are we going to fuck or not?" Artemis asked bluntly.

"Hell yeah!" Wally exclaimed as he hurriedly took off his clothes until he was in nothing but his boxers. He always dreamt of having sex with Artemis and now his dreams were coming true. There's no way in hell he would pass up such a golden opportunity like this.

As soon as Wally was left in nothing but his boxers, the two wasted no time and started to kiss each other hungrily like they wanted to swallow each other whole. Both of their tongues battled for dominance and during their tongue battle they somehow managed to make it to Artemis's bed and Wally immediately positioned himself so that he was on top of Artemis, not breaking the kiss during the process.

Wally's hands started to snake their way up Artemis's stomach and over her ribs until they reached her bra. He pushed the bra over her breast and immediately started to knead both breast causing Artemis to moan into his mouth. He then started to rub her rosy pink nipples of both breasts simultaneously between his thumb and index fingers which made Artemis start to squirm underneath him. He then started a rhythm with kneading her breasts and rubbing the nipples between his fingers. This made Artemis break away from the kiss, threw her head back and start to moan uncontrollably. Wally stared down at Artemis's lust filled face and smirked. 'I guess her breasts are very sensitive,' Wally thought to himself as he slid his body down until his face was hovering over her breasts. 'This is going to be fun!' Wally thought just before taking one of the plump mounds into his mouth and starting suckle on it like a new born baby as he continued to play with her other nipple. Artemis shivered beneath Wally as pleasured moans escaped her parted lips. Wally then gave the other plump mound some much needed attention earning more pleasured moans from Artemis.

By this point in time Artemis was dripping wet, making her womanhood ache to be touched. And sure enough, as if reading her mind, Wally's hand crept its way down to the hemline of her lacy panties then slid it underneath and began to tease her clit. Artemis let out yet another pleasured moan at this contact. She squirmed and pushed against his fingers begging him to enter her but Wally wasn't finished teasing her yet. He continued to tease her clit then began to encircle his fingers around the entrance of her womanhood. He then slipped a finger into her then another finger was inserted as he started to pump them in and out of her soaking wet womanhood, first at a slow pace then gradually picking up to a fast pace. Artemis bucked and arched into his fingers causing them to hit her G-Spot. Artemis's walls started to tighten around his fingers as her first orgasm came over her.

"WALLY!" Artemis screamed in a pleasured voice as she had her first orgasm of the night. Wally pulled out his fingers and licked off all of Artemis's delicious juices while Artemis lay under him panting, trying to catch her breath.

When she finally catches her breath, she flips them so that she is on top of Wally.

"Now it's my turn," Artemis said, her voice dripping with lust. She then proceeds to slide down Wally's body until she was face first with his rock hard boner. She pulls down his boxers to give little Wally some fresh air. She then gave Little Wally an experimental lick along the length of his manhood which caused Wally to shiver and moan in pleasure. Artemis smirks then proceeds to wrap her slender fingers around Wally's length and began to stroke at a painfully slow pace, teasing him.

"A-Artemis," Wally groaned, his voice now dripping with lust. Artemis just smirked and started to quicken her pace. Wally moaned as he fisted the sheets on both sides of himself. Artemis started to lick the tip of Wally's Manhood and encircle her tongue around it before engulfing it fully into her mouth. Wally tried to stifle a moan at these actions but failed miserably. Artemis started to bob her head up and down his length while Wally grabbed her by the hair, pushing head down onto his Little Wally. A moan escaped from his mouth with each bob of Artemis's head and Wally was nearing his climax. After a few more bobs of the head, Wally orgasmed, shooting his load into Artemis's throat almost choking her but she manages to swallow every drop and licked the excess off her lips.

Artemis then straddles Wally and start to kiss him making him taste himself on her lips. They both moan as Wally got hard again. He couldn't wait anymore he needed to be in Artemis _right now_. He swiftly took off his boxers and was now positioned between Artemis's legs.

"Wait!" Artemis said before reaching into her nightstand and pulling out a condom then handed it to Wally. He then proceeded to roll the condom onto his manhood.

"Ready?" he asked Artemis. She just nodded her head. Wally then proceeded to slowly enter Artemis. A moan escaped Artemis's lips and she arched her back so that Wally could go deeper into her womanhood. Wally paused a moment when his length was fully inside of Artemis so that she could adjust to his size. He then became to pump in and out of Artemis at a painfully slow pace. Artemis groaned and demanded Wally to go faster. He obliged. Artemis's moans started to get louder as Wally went faster causing her breasts to bounce up and down. He captured one of the bouncing mounds in his mouth then started to nibble on her nipple causing Artemis to arch into him. All of a sudden, Wally flipped Artemis, now she was on her hands and knees and Wally was pounding into her at an inhumane speed. Artemis buried her face into her pillow to stifle her moans as she fisted the sheet on either sides of the pillow. Her moans were sending Wally over the edge. He pounded into her faster now until he was practically vibrating inside of her. Artemis's walls began to tighten around Wally's manhood as her second orgasm came over her like a tsunami. She screamed Wally's name but it was muffled since her head was still buried into the pillow.

Wally wasn't finished yet though. He flipped them yet again so that Artemis was straddling him, not giving her any time to catch her breath. He grabbed her waist and began to bounce her up and down on his manhood. Artemis's breasts bounced with every thrust as she rested her hands on Wally's chest.

**Mount Justice (Artemis's Room)**

**December 31****st****, 2011 (New Years Eve)**

**11:59 p.m.**

Wally was nearing the end as he went faster, vibrating inside of Artemis. He captured Artemis's breast in his mouth then bit down on her nipple sending her over the edge. Her walls began to clamp down on Wally's length which sent him over the edge as well. They both climaxed together screaming each other's name. Artemis collapsed on top of Wally. They were both panting heavily as they heard a bell.

DING! DONG! A bell resounded throughout the cave signaling that it was now January 1st, 2012.

"Happy New Year Wally," Artemis said as she caught her breath and pecked Wally on the lips.

"Happy New Year to you too Artemis," Wally said as he kissed Artemis on the forehead before they cuddled then drifted off to sleep, both having in mind that this was the best night of their lives _but _will this night bring forth good fortune or bad.

**Don't forget to review, it would be much appreciated :) . I value your constructive criticism. Ohh and I have already started writing chapter 2 it will be out within a week or so. Thanks much. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise!

**Disclaimer****: I llits t'nod nwo gnuoY ecitsuJ. (Kudos to those who can read this)**

**Dedication****: This chapter is dedicated to Geist1321, Irenerb, Ashleylee987, coolgal13, gamer55551, Jazbez, Aquamaureen13, lovegun1983 and shavaughngalloway. Thanks for reviewing, Favoriting ( that's a word right?) my story and/or adding it to your story alert. Thanks again. :) **

**A/N****: So here's chapter 2. I'm surprised I updated this so quickly but I was so excited that I couldn't stop writing lol. So here we are with chapter 2. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Chapter 2_: Surprise!

**Mount Justice (The Cave - Artemis's room)**

**January 1****st****, 2012 (New Years Day)**

**6:30 a.m.**

Wally woke up and stretched out his hands only to bump one of them into something; it was the back of Artemis's head. The memories of last night flowed back into Wally's head and it made him smile, 'Artemis sure is a real spitfire' Wally thought to himself as Artemis shifted in the bed until she was now face to face with him. Wally stared at her face, studying every detail, 'she looks so peaceful when she sleeps' Wally thought to himself as he continued to studied her face. Wally reached out and pushed a lock of hair out of Artemis's face when suddenly, her eyes flew wide open.

"Good Morning beautiful," Wally said with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you in my room?" were the first words to escape her lips.

"Did you forget what we did last night already?" Wally asked confusion and sadness evident on his face.

"No, that was great but I didn't expect you to stay," Artemis said as she rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom with Wally hot on her heels. (Yes, they were still naked)

"Well, I'm not the type of guy that leaves after a night of fun like that," Wally said from right behind of Artemis. She spun on her heels and asked, "Why are you following me?"

Wally shrugs and says, "I don't know, I just thought that maybe we could, you know, bathe each other's body."

"Sorry Baywatch but I'll have to take a rain check and I think you should leave now," this made Wally feel sad. "You're only leaving because I don't want Megan to walk in and see us in here naked together," Artemis assured Wally but this only made him feel a little better but never-the-less Wally obliged, muttering Goodbye and speeding out of the room picking up his clothes on the way out.

**Mount Justice (The Cave's kitchen)**

**January 1****st****, 2012 (New Years Day)**

**7:05 a.m.**

Artemis had just finished her longed, steamy bath and decided to get something to eat. As soon as she walked into the kitchen she saw a body sticking out of the fridge and didn't have to ask to know who it was.

"Are you finished stuffing your face yet, Wall-man?" Artemis asked, this startled Wally causing him to hit his head on something in the fridge. He groan in pain then peeked out of the fridge.

"Oh hey beautiful, want some?" Wally asked outstretching his hand that was covered in some kind of frosting. Artemis walked over and licked some of the frosting off and said "Yummy" in a very seductive voice then winked and walked over to one of the cupboards leaving Wally blushing deep red.

She retrieved a bowl from the cupboard then opened an adjacent cupboard and took out a box of cereal. She turned and said "Hey, pass me the carton of milk if haven't chugged it down already."

Artemis sat at the counter as Wally brought over the milk and sat next to her. He watched as she took the carton of milk and began to pour it into the bowl filled with cereal.

"So, umm, are we like, umm… a couple now?" Wally asked hesitantly.

Artemis swallowed the cereal that was in her mouth and turned to face Wally. "I don't know…maybe?" Artemis said as she stared into Wally's green eyes.

"It's a yes or no question Artemis, its either yes we're a couple or no we're not," Wally said, seriousness suddenly creeping into his voice.

"_Fine_, Yes we're a couple, you happy now?" Artemis said turning away and shoving some cereal into her mouth.

"YAY!" Wally exclaimed as he zoomed around the kitchen. This action made Artemis smile, something she rarely does.

"Stop that Wally, you're making me dizzy," Artemis joked as Wally skidded to a stop beside her. "Sorry," Wally said as he scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.

"Sooo Beautiful, do you mind giving me a taste of your breakfast?" Wally asked staring at Artemis's lips as she chewed her cereal. She knew what Wally was implying so she slowly turned to him and started to inch closer to him until they were centimeters apart. They closed their eyes, getting ready to kiss when suddenly Megan floated into the kitchen yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good Morning guys, Oh and Happy New Year!," Megan said as she sat down next to Artemis who was now eating her cereal again.

"Morning Megan and Happy New Year to you too," Artemis said after she swallowed some cereal.

"Morning Megs, Happy Year to you too" Wally said as he peered his head out of the fridge.

"Sooo, where were you guys last night? I saw you guys dancing for awhile then you suddenly disappeared," Megan asked as she levitated a bowl over to herself then made herself a bowl of cereal. Artemis and Wally shared a quick glance at each other before Artemis said, "Well, after we finished dancing I decided to call it a night and went to bed. Those types of parties aren't my thing."

"Ohh, I see. What about you Wally?" Megan asked as she turned to face Wally.

"Me? I went back to the buffet table and grabbed some food then went to bed too," Wally said with his head buried in the fridge. Megan just laughed.

"So enough about us, how was your night because judging by the shirt you have on, I bet it was _very_ fun," Artemis said with a smirk on her face as Megan blushed a deep red and started to play with the hemline of Conner's shirt.

"It was fun," she whispered as she lowered her head in embarrassment. Just then, Conner decided to walk into the kitchen, shirtless, showing off his rock hard abs and rippling muscles.

"Looks like you had fun last night too," Artemis said to Conner as he walked into the kitchen. A blush spread across Conner's face like wild fire. Artemis laughed. She then stands up, deposits her bowl in the sink then grabs Wally by the collar and pulls him with her towards the living room.

"Me and Kid-idiot here will just give you two some alone time," Artemis said as she walked pass them with a smirk on her face. They both blushed and looked away.

"B-But I'm still hungry," Wally whined as they reached the couch in the living room and sat down.

"Aren't you glad? Now we have some alone time," Artemis whispered in Wally's ear. Wally blushed as red as his hair. "Let's picked up where we lefted off shall we," she said as she held Wally's face in her hands, closed her eyes and leaned in towards him.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Robin asked, leaning over the back of the couch with a smirk on his face.

"AAHHHH!," Artemis and Wally screamed as they fell to the ground. Robin snickered.

"What the hell Rob! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Artemis shouted.

"Yeah! Not cool man, not cool!" Wally said shaking his head.

"Sorry, but what were you two going to do?" Robin asked with a raised brow and a mischievous grin on his face. They just blushed and looked away, Artemis muttering, "Nothing."

Robin laughed, "I'll just leave you two alone then," he said then turned and began to walk away only to turn back and say, "Oh, Happy New Year!" and with that he was gone.

Artemis and Wally sighed. They knew that they would never be able to kiss much less have sex again in the cave while everyone was around so they settled for watching TV instead.

**Central City (Central City Bank)**

**January 14****th****, 2012**

**8:15 p.m.**

**(Two weeks later)**

"Hey Artemis! Stay focus!" Robin shouted from his place behind a desk.

"Grrrr, I know already!" Artemis shouted back while simultaneously firing arrows at the robbers that were robbing Central City Bank. Finally, the last of the robbers got knocked out by one of Artemis's arrows and fell to the ground with a loud Thud!

After a few minutes, the police arrived at the crime scene and took the robbers into custody.

"Sigh. Finally!" Artemis said as stormed off in the direction of the nearest Zeta-Tube.

"Hey Arty, What's wrong?" Wally asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Artemis muttered as she entered the Zeta-Tube and went to her home in Gotham City.

Artemis finally reached home at a couple minutes before nine. She opened the door to her home and was greeted by her mother.

"Are you alright honey?" Her mother, Paula, asked with a look of concern on her face.

"I'm fine, I just need some sleep, that's all," Artemis said as she walked past her mother to her room. She flopped down on her bed, face first, as she made it into her room.

'I think I should tell him before its too late,' Artemis thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**Gotham City (Artemis's Room)**

**January 11****th****, 2012**

**10:25 a.m.**

**(Three days earlier)**

_ Artemis sighed as she exist her bathroom. Her period was late but she didn't worry about it since her period sometimes was a day late or a day early. 'It will come tomorrow,' she thought to herself as she went to the cave to train with Black Canary._

_ The next day Artemis went into panic mode as her period still didn't come yet. So she did the only logical thing she could think of – she went to the Drug Store in a black hoodie that covered her face and bought 5 different type of pregnancy test. She took the tests and they were all positive. Artemis started to panic again. 'What should I do? What should I tell Wally? What should I tell the team and the league?' all these questions circulated in Artemis's head. Next thing she knew she was hyperventilating until she fainted on her bathroom floor._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

**Mount Justice (The Cave)**

**January 15****th****, 2012**

**9:45 a.m.**

The team finally got a much needed day off from their two weeks of non-stop training and missions. Artemis decided that today was the best day to tell Wally about her _pregnancy_ since the cave would be empty because Megan and Conner decided to go to an amusement park to see how it's like, Kaldur decided to visit Atlantis and Robin said he had important _business_ to take care of.

Artemis and Wally had been sitting on the couch watching TV for the past hour and a half and Wally couldn't help but feel like there was something that Artemis was not telling him. And as if confirming his suspicions she said, "Wally, we need to talk."

"About what?" He asked, getting nervous as to what she might say. Little did he know of the surprise he was in for.

Artemis stared Wally in his eyes and said, "Wally, I'm Pregnant."

The room fell silent for a few seconds, those seconds turned into minutes, those minutes felt like hours to Artemis.

"Hey, hey Wally," Artemis said as she shook Wally's shoulders snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh hey Arty, I just had the funniest Daydream ever. I Daydreamed about you telling me you were pregnant… funny isn't it," Wally said, laughing nervously.

"I _did _tell you I was pregnant Wally," she said trying to convince him.

"What?"

"I AM PREGNANT," Artemis said clear enough for Wally to understand. Realization came over Wally and he blurted out the first question that came to his mind, "For how long?"

"I don't know, a week or two but that isn't important. What are we going to do? I was thinking about aborting the baby so we can go about our normal lives and act as if nothing ever happened," Artemis said.

"What! Abort the baby? You're not going to abort _my_ baby," Wally shouted, anger evident in his voice.

"_Your_ baby? I'm pretty sure I am the one with a baby in her belly so if it's anyone's baby, it's _mine_," Artemis shouted back at Wally. A gasp was heard from behind the couch.

"Great! Just what I needed!" Artemis shouted as she stomped off in the direction of her room muttering under her breath.

"Man, what am I going to do," Wally asked as he turned to the figure behind him.

"I don't know, dude. But I think you should talk to Black Canary about this," Robin said, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I think you're right man," Wally said, running a hand through his hair, sighing.

* * *

**I have finished yet another chapter. YAY ME! But I doubt I will update chapter 3 as quickly though. I guess we'll have to wait and see :). Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: The Talk

**Disclaimer****: Nope, still don't own it.**

**Dedication****: This chapter is dedicated to all those who are reading this chapter right now. Thanks for reading!**

**A/N****: So here's Chapter 3. I would have uploaded it yesterday but I realized it was Wednesday so I went to read the new chapter of Naruto then I got side tracked and started to read updated chapters of some manga's I love (like Nightmare Maker) but anyway that's not important. Just Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 3_: The Talk

**Mount Justice **

**January 16****th****, 2012**

**10:36 a.m.**

"Recognized, Black Canary B13," the computer announced as Black Canary stepped out of the Zeta-Tube. Wally zoomed over to her and thanked her for coming.

"No problem, I'm always here to help," she said, resting a hand on Wally's shoulder.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Black Canary asked as she took her hand off of Wally's shoulder.

"Umm, can talk somewhere more private…please?" Wally asked getting more nervous by the minute.

"Sure, follow me," she said walking off in the direction of a hallway, opening the first door on her right. The room was beautiful with dim lighting, rock walls and an artificial waterfall (Just like in season 1 episode 17). The room had three chairs inside, one on the right side of the room and two directly in front of it. Black Canary sat in the chair on the right side and motioned for Wally to have a seat in one of the chairs in front of her.

"So, what are we going to talk about today?" she asked, looking Wally in the eyes. He took a deep breath before answering.

"Artemis is pregnant with my baby," Wally whispered, almost soft enough for Black Canary not to hear but she did.

"What!" Black Canary shouted, almost Canary screeching Wally out of his chair. She took a deep breath, composing herself before asking, "For how long have you guys known this?"

"I've known since yesterday but I don't know for how long Artemis knew," Wally answered.

"I see. Is Artemis here at the cave?" Black Canary asked.

"Yeah. She locked herself in her room since yesterday and hasn't come out since," Wally said, feeling a little guilty because he's part of the reason she locked herself in her room.

"Can you try to get her out of her room and bring her here please, I need to talk to her," Black Canary said as she thought of ways she could handle the situation.

"I'll try but there is no guarantee that she will come," Wally said, looking Black Canary in the eyes.

"Just try…please," she said, Wally just nodded and zoomed out of the room.

'I have my work cut out for me,' Black Canary thought as she rubbed her temples and relaxed into the chair, sighing.

* * *

**Mount Justice (In front of the door to Artemis's room)**

**January 16****th****, 2012**

**11:01 a.m.**

** Knock, Knock, Knock!**

"Hey Artemis, open up. Black Canary wants to talk to you," Wally said while he knocked on her door.

"GO AWAY!" Artemis shouted.

"Come on Arty, we're just trying to help," Wally pleaded, leaning against her door.

"_Just_ trying to help? -Scoffs- Don't make me laugh. Just go away, Wally," Artemis said from right behind the door.

"Fine, since you don't want to open the door, I'll just break it down and drag you to Black Canary _forcefully_," Wally said in a _very_ serious tone. Artemis contemplated whether to open the door or not. Grunting, she opened the door and said, "Fine. Lead the way."

* * *

_**Back in the room**_

"Nice of you to join us, have a seat," Black Canary said to Artemis, motioning for her to have a seat. She flopped down in the chair, crossed her arms and looked away while Wally silently sat down in the chair next her.

"So Artemis, do you mind talking to me about your…situation?" Black Canary asked but Artemis just continued to glare holes in the wall, not answering.

"Sigh. Artemis…," Black Canary became to say but was cut off by Artemis.

"_Fine. _Let me tell you about my _situation_," Artemis spat out, "It all started on New Year's Eve night when Artemis decided to take Wally back to her room to have rough, passionate sex him and boy was it GREAT! (Emphasis on the GREAT!). Anyway, some way or another during their 'activities' the condom must have broke and -POOF- now Artemis is pregnant," Artemis said referring to herself in third person. Black Canary and Wally just sat there, shocked. They didn't expect Artemis to say that.

"What? Weren't you the one who told me to tell you about my _situation_?" Artemis spat out at Black Canary. She quickly composed herself and answered Artemis, "Yeah, you're right… So how are you guys going to handle the situation?" Black Canary asked after regaining her composure.

"_I'm_ going to abort the baby and go about my normal life. Wally has no say in this," Artemis said relaxing back into the chair, crossing her arms as if saying 'she's not changing her mind.'

"Like hell you're aborting _our_ baby, over my dead body you will!" Wally shouted while jumping out of his seat and turning to face Artemis.

"He's right Artemis, abortion is not the answer and I think you guys should tell the league and your teammates especially about this," Black Canary said, frowning.

"NO!" Artemis shouted then stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind her. Wally sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair thinking, 'I've got my work cut out for me.' Wally sighed again.

"Go and keep an eye on her before she does something she'll regret and try to see if you can talk her out of having an abortion," Black Canary said to Wally. He just nodded then sped out of the room.

'Those kids have their work cut out for them,' Black Canary thought as she got up and existed the room as well.

* * *

**Mount Justice (Wally's Room)**

**January 23****rd****, 2012**

**4:11 a.m.**

**(One week later)**

After weeks of Artemis ignoring him and failed attempts in changing her mind about having an abortion, Wally's brain hatched an idea which he was putting into effect right now. He had snuck into Artemis's room and 'kidnapped' her. She was now handcuffed, by her hands and feet, to a chair in Wally's room where she was still sleeping.

"Uhh," Artemis said as she awoke, shifting in the chair only to feel her hands and feet being restricted by handcuffs. Her eyes flew wide open as they began to search the room. They landed on a shelf filled with… souvenirs. She quickly recognized one of the souvenirs and immediately knew whose room she was in… Wally's. As she was about to scream out his name, as if on cue, Wally opened the door and came into the room with a laptop in his hand and went to sit on his bed. Artemis shouted at him, calling him names, saying profanities and telling him to take off the handcuffs so she can kill him but Wally just ignored her and continued to tamper with his laptop. After a few minutes he found what he was looking for and approached Artemis.

"Are you still thinking about having an abortion?" Wally asked Artemis all of a sudden. This startled her but she answered, "Yes." Wally didn't respond, he just turned his laptop toward Artemis and clicked play. There, on the laptop screen, was a video of a woman having an abortion (A/N: I heard that doctors practically rip the baby out of the uterus with a claw-like thingy, I'm not sure though). Artemis turned away quickly, not wanting to see the video then she whispered, "Why are you showing me this?"

"I'm showing you this because even after so much pleading, you still said you were going through with the abortion so I had to take _drastic_ measures," Wally said, closing the laptop and placing it on the floor.

"Sooo, do you still want to go through with the abortion?" Wally asked hoping this time she would say 'No' which she did.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Wally said, hugging Artemis who was still handcuffed to the chair.

"Yeah, yeah. Now could you take these damn cuffs off, their starting to hurt my wrists," Artemis said, groaning in pain.

"Oh yeah. Sorry," Wally said reaching into his pocket taking out a key. He quickly uncuffed Artemis. Once she was free she started to rub her wrist and made eye contact with Wally. She smiled and then punched Wally very hard in his face, knocking him out cold.

"Don't _ever_ do that again," Artemis said as she stepped over Wally's unconscious body and existed his room.

_**Six hours later**_

Black Canary paced the room waiting for Artemis and Wally to show up. 'I hope Wally convinced Artemis not to go through with the abortion," she thought but her thoughts were interrupted by Artemis and Wally as they opened the door and walked into the room.

"Sooo…," Black Canary said hoping they would finish the sentence.

"We're keeping the baby," Artemis said, placing her hand on her still flat belly. Black Canary smiled and said, "That's good to hear," she said, taking a seat and motioning for them to sit as well.

"Now that that's over… How are you guys going to tell the league and your teammates?" Black Canary asked. Artemis and Wally shared a quick glance before Wally asked, "Is it possible for you the get as much League members here at the cave by tomorrow?"

"I could try but only a few might be able to come if they're not on a mission," Black Canary answered.

"That's ok. Just gather everyone in the briefing room at around 11:00 a.m. tomorrow, we'll take care of the rest," Artemis said.

"Ok, I hope you guys know what you're doing," Black Canary said as she got up, said Goodbye then left. 'I hope so too,' both Artemis and Wally thought as they existed the room as well.

* * *

**Mount Justice (The Cave's briefing room)**

**January 24****th****, 2012**

**11:02 a.m.**

The last of the League members had just arrived and they started to talk amongst themselves. They all turned their attention to the Zeta-Tube as the computer announced, "Artemis B07, Kid Flash B03."

"Hey guys, why did you want everyone to gather in the briefing room," Megan asked as she floated over to Artemis and hugged her.

"It better be important," Batman said, his face as emotionless as ever.

"Well…," Wally said, grabbing hold of Artemis hand.

"Oh wait, don't tell me," Megan said, "You guys are a couple now, aren't you? Oh My Gosh! Congratulations!" she finished, giving Artemis a bear hug.

"Umm," Artemis said looking at Wally.

"Well, that is part of the news," Wally said.

"Just get on with it," The Flash said, now starting to get annoyed.

"Ok, I'll just get straight to the point -Takes deep breath- Artemis is Pregnant with my baby," Wally finally blurted out. Gasps were heard all around the room and everyone had a shocked expression on their faces, everyone except Batman, Robin (Since he already knew) and Red Tornado who were as emotionless as ever.

"WHAT!" Everyone, except Batman, Robin and Red Tornado, shouted.

'We're in big trouble,' Artemis and Wally both thought as they inched away from the league and their teammates.

**This chapter is a little shorter than the first two but who cares! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Reaction

**Disclaimer****: NO!**

**Dedication****: This chapter is dedicated to all of you who are still reading this story even though I haven't updated since Thursday.**

**A/N****: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I was busy blah blah blah. Anyway here's chapter four. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Reaction

**Mount Justice (The Cave's briefing room)**

**January 24****th****, 2012**

**11:05 a.m.**

"Wallace West! I thought your father and I talked to you about the importance of condoms!" The Flash shouted, he was starting to vibrate from his anger. "How could you just go and get Artemis pregnant like that! You're both fifteen! Both of you shouldn't even be having sex in the first!" The Flash was now clenching and unclenching his fists to try and calm himself down.

"I know, I know," Wally said backing away from his uncle, scared for his life.

"I thought you were a responsible girl, Artemis. How could you just go and get yourself into this kind of predicament?" Green Arrow said disappointment evidence in his voice. Artemis didn't answer, she just looked away, tears threatening to escape her eyes, she considered Green Arrow to be her real uncle and to see how disappointed he was made her sad.

"Now, now, everyone settle down," Black Canary said, putting her hands on both Green Arrow's and The Flash's shoulder, "They don't need us to put any more pressure on them," she finished. The Flash grunted and crossed his arms while Green Arrow sighed.

"So, what do you guys plan to do?" Batman spoke up, walking towards them.

"We're going to keep the baby and raise him/her together." Artemis said interlocking her fingers with Wally's.

"Hmmn, Have you told your parents yet?" Batman asked.

"Not yet," they both answered together.

"Ok, here's what you two are going to do. First, go and tell your parents about your…situation and Second, learn all you need to know about child care," Batman said, his face as stoic as ever. He turns to leave but ends up turning back around to add, "Oh and the both of you are suspended from the team until further notice," and with that he turned and lefted a shocked Artemis behind.

"You can't do that!" Artemis began to protest but Black Canary put a hand on her shoulder saying, "It's for the best Artemis. We don't want you getting hurt in your current situation." Wally had accepted being suspended from the team for awhile since he needed all the time he can get to learn about child care.

"Urrgg!" Artemis screamed as she stormed out of the room with Wally right behind her then he stopped, turned and told everyone thanks for coming then continued to follow Artemis into her room. The league members started to leave the room, all saying that Artemis and Wally had a tough future ahead of them.

"Guys, what can we do to help them," Megan asked worry evident in her voice. Conner wrapped his arm around her, bringing her close, as if trying to assure her that everything will be fine.

"I don't know Miss M, I don't know," Robin said shaking his head.

"Right now, all we can do is give them our full support," Kaldur said, while Conner nodded, agreeing with him.

* * *

_**Back in Artemis's room**_

"How can he just suspend us from the team like that, I can handle myself perfectly well!" Artemis shouted, throwing random stuff around her room.

"Calm down Artemis. This is what's best for the baby," Wally said, dodging the stuff Artemis was throwing and trying to calm her down at the same time. Artemis groaned because she knew Wally was right, she just didn't want to accept it since she like kicking the bad guy's asses. She sighed then flopped down on her bed, face first. Wally kicked off his shoes then went to lie on the bed next to her. Artemis snuggled up to Wally, resting her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat; it was like a lullaby to her, slowly making her drift off to sleep.

"Arty?" Wally whispered.

"Hmmn," She answered still half asleep.

"When are we going to tell our parents," Wally whispered again.

"Tomorrow," Artemis whispered before she drifted back to her state of unconsciousness. Wally could hear her shallow breaths which indicated to him that she was sleeping. He slowly drifted off to sleep as well listening to her shallow breaths.

* * *

**Mount Justice (The Cave - Artemis's room)**

**January 25****th****, 2012**

**9:38 a.m.**

"Hey, hey Artemis, Wake up!" Wally said shaking Artemis, trying to wake her up.

"Hmmmn, five more minutes," She answered drowsily, turning and placing her pillow over her head.

"No, get up now. We have to get ready and go tell our parents about the baby," Wally said shaking Artemis some more.

"Urrg! Fine, I'm up," Artemis said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Good, now go take a bath. When you're finished meet me in the kitchen for some breakfast," and with that Wally was gone. Sighing, Artemis got up and went to take a shower. When she was finished she got dressed and dried her hair then put it into a ponytail as she headed to the kitchen. As she got closer to the kitchen she started to smell something delicious. She thought that Megan was baking cookies again but when she entered the kitchen she saw Wally making pancakes and scrambled eggs.

"Wow! I didn't know you could cook," Artemis said as she sat down at the counter.

"Of course I can cook," Wally said as if it was obvious.

"Well, I've never seen you do anything other than stuff your face so I thought you couldn't cook, my bad," Artemis said as Wally brought two plates of pancakes and eggs over to her, one was for her and the other for him. Artemis took a bite of her pancakes and it was like angels were dancing on her tongue, they were the best pancakes she had ever tasted. She turned to tell Wally that he was an awesome cook but stopped when she saw that he had already finished his breakfast and was now licking the plate clean. Artemis giggled, something she rarely does, as Wally turned towards her to see why she giggled. Artemis just leaned forward and licked some egg off of the corner of Wally's mouth and then before you know it, they were kissing. Artemis moaned because she thought that in side of Wally's mouth tasted _heavenly_. A gasped was heard behind them then a loud thud. They turned to see that is was Megan.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Megan said as she picked up the books she had dropped.

"Don't worry about it Megan," Artemis said, turning back around to finished her breakfast.

"So what do you have there, Megs?" Wally asked pointing to the books in her hands.

"Oh, these are for the two of you. There about child care, child birth and picking baby names, etc. I thought you might need them," Megan said, blushing a little. She had went to many book stores after Artemis told them she was pregnant and bought the books.

"Thanks Megan! Those are going to come in handy since I know little to nothing about child care and those other stuff," Artemis said turning around to give Megan a small smile and a hug.

"It's my pleasure to be of help to you guys," Megan said handing the books to Wally then she lefted telling them Goodbye and Good luck telling their parents they're going to have a baby.

Artemis finished her breakfast while Wally went to put the books in her room then they left the cave. They both knew they were in for a long day.

* * *

**Central City (Wally's House)**

**January 25****th****, 2012**

**10:34 a.m.**

Artemis and Wally had just arrived at Wally's house and rang the door bell since Wally forgot his house key at the cave.

"Coming!" they heard someone say just seconds before the door was opened.

"Wally!" his mother screamed as she tackled him into a bear hug. "It's been so long since you came home. Were you on a mission?" his mother asked, releasing Wally from her bear hug.

"No umm…I've been busy," Wally said glancing to his left. His mother followed his gaze then gasped. She hadn't realized that Artemis was standing there. Wally's mother grabbed Artemis's hand and pulled her into the house with Wally following right behind them.

"Honey, Wally brought a girl home with him!" his mother shouted towards the kitchen as they made their way into the living room. Wally's father emerged from the kitchen a few seconds later and sat in the living room next to his wife. Artemis and Wally sat on a couch opposite of them.

"So you've finally brought home a girl with you, huh son?" Wally's father asked smiling at his son.

"…Yea," Wally said lowering his head in embarrassment.

"So what's your name darling?" Wally's mother asked Artemis.

"My name's Artemis," she answered.

"Artemis, goddess of the hunt, I like it!" Wally's mother said smiling brightly. Artemis couldn't help but smile as well.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Wally's father asked eyeing the both of them. Artemis and Wally both blushed then lowered their heads saying, "Yes."

"That's wonderful! So is that why you brought her here Wally, to introduce her to us?" Wally's mother asked failing to contain her excitement but little did she know that she was in for a big surprise.

"No, that's not why I brought her here. I have to tell you guys something very important," Wally said looking straight at his parents.

"What? She's not pregnant is she?" Wally's father asked, hoping that's not what his son came to tell them.

"Well umm… she's pregnant," Wally said still looking at his parents.

"W-What?" his mother asked not quite understanding the words that just came out of her sons mouth.

"I'm pregnant," Artemis said. Wally's mother fainted from shock, her husband catching her before she fell to the ground. Wally's father looked at him, disappointment evident in his eyes.

"I'll talk to your mother when she comes to," Wally's father said lifting up his wife, "Will you two be keeping the baby?" he asked as he stood up.

"Yes," they both answered.

"Well, the only thing me and your mother can do is give the two of you our support and help in any way we can but the hard part will fall on the both of you," Wally's father said before leaving the room, leaving Artemis and Wally alone.

"That went better than expected," Artemis said as they existed Wally's house.

"Let's hope its goes just as well with your mother," Wally said as they headed to Gotham City.

It went fairly well with Artemis's mother. She had fainted but after coming to she said she'd support them in any way she can. Afterwards she offered to make them some lunch to eat.

* * *

_**Back at the cave (In the living room)**_

"Sigh. Today was such a long day," Artemis said resting her head on Wally's shoulder as he flipped through the TV channels trying to find something to watch.

"Yeah," Wally said after finding a funny show to watch. The both of them watched the show, laughing when a character did or said something funny, before they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think, that would be appreciated. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: First Baby Picture

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Young Justice!**

**Dedication****: This chapter is dedicated to all those who are still reading this story. I love you guys! :)**

**A/N****: Hey guys! I know it's been like Thirty-six days since I've last updated this story and I am VERY sorry. I wasn't really doing anything important so I'm not going to make up some lie telling you guys that I was very busy or something. I'm usually on Fanfiction at least twelve hours a day so it's not like I forgot I had a story to update either. Anyway let me stop rambling. On with the story! READ AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 5: First Baby Picture

**Central City Hospital**

**March 31****st****, 2012**

**11:00 a.m.**

**(Two months and One week later)**

Artemis and Wally had just arrived at Central City Hospital for their first ultrasound and they were very nervous. Their parents had made an appointment for them to see if the baby is developing normally and is healthy but sadly they couldn't accompany them to the hospital because they were busy or something.

After checking in at the front desk, they were then escorted to a room where they now waited for the doctor. After a few minutes the doctor came in and said with a smile, "Good Morning, My name is Dr. Haven Grant and I'll be performing your ultrasound today."

"Good Morning, I'm Wallace West but you can call me Wally and this is Artemis Crook," Wally said motioning to Artemis as he introduced her. Artemis gave the doctor a small smile. Dr. Grant looked surprised for a split second before composing herself. She didn't expect to be performing the ultrasound on a teenage girl. Dismissing that thought, Dr. Grant walked over to the ultrasound machine and turned it on before turning to Artemis, saying, "Lie down on the bed and lift up your shirt for me please, Artemis." Artemis obeyed, laying down on the bed and lifting up her loose fitting brown T-shirt to expose her tiny baby bump (She's three months pregnant now).

"This is going to feel a little cold," Dr. grant told Artemis before she applied the transmission gel to Artemis's belly (In the abdomen region). A shiver went up Artemis's spine as the gel made contact with her skin. It was very cold. Wally grabbed hold of her hand, giving it a little squeeze and smiled down at Artemis reassuringly. She squeezed back Wally's hand returning his smile as the doctor placed the transducer on her belly and started moving it around. All eyes snapped to the machine's screen as a black and white image began to form. Soon the sound of a heart beat could be heard and a black blob could be seen on the machine's screen.

"That's the baby's heartbeat you're hearing right now and this area that looks like it's pulsating, is where the baby's heart is," Dr. Grant said pointing at the screen. Tears threatened to spill from Artemis's eyes as she turned to face Wally – she was so happy that she kept the baby and was able to share this moment with Wally. A smile broke across Wally's face as one lone tear fell from his left eye as he leaned in and kissed Artemis's forehead. Dr. Grant watched Artemis and Wally's exchange and couldn't help but smile, it was obvious to her that they loved each other. Clearing her throat, Dr. Grant got Artemis and Wally's attention, feeling a little bad for interrupting their lovey-dovey moment. Artemis and Wally blushed furiously and smiled apologetically before the doctor continued.

"At this stage in the pregnancy the baby's nerve cells are rapidly developing as well as the organs," The doctor said looking at Artemis and Wally, "The baby looks to be around two inches long from crown to rump and it's safe to say that the baby is healthy," the doctor finished.

"That's good to hear," Wally said smiling at her. She couldn't help but return the smile before she wiped off the gel off of Artemis's stomach with a napkin. After the doctor had finished wiping off the gel, Artemis lowered her shirt and got up, telling Dr. Grant "Thanks" as she gave her a small smile. Dr. Grant patted Artemis's back telling her, "No Problem and if you would like to know the gender of the baby return to the hospital next month when it would be much easier to determine… Oh and here," Dr. Grant said taking a photo that just came out from the machine then handed it to Artemis and Wally, "This is a picture of the baby," she finished.

"Thanks Doc," Wally said looking up from the photo, smiling brightly.

"It's my pleasure," Dr. Grant said and with that Artemis and Wally left, saying their goodbyes.

* * *

**A small Diner (Central City)**

**March 31****st****, 2012**

**12:03 p.m.**

While Artemis and Wally were walking through Central City, going no place in particular, they started to get hungry so they stopped at a diner to have lunch. As they entered the diner they found empty seats in the corner of the dinner and sat down. After a while a waitress came over and took their order then came back with what they ordered ten minutes later. Artemis had ordered a large hamburger, a large order of fries and a hotdog with a large smoothie, the waitress had look at her strangely for ordering so much but didn't say anything. Wally ordered the same thing but he had two hotdogs instead of one. They both then began to eat, Artemis giving Wally competition with the way she was stuffing fries into her mouth. This earned them some stares from others who thought they were watching an eating competition or something, which Artemis won.

"So, what do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl?" Artemis asked wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

"Hmmn?" Wally asked his mouth still full of fries. Artemis chuckled, wiping some ketchup from the corner of Wally's mouth with her finger before bringing it to her mouth to lick it.

"I said, what do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl?" Artemis repeated.

After swallowing the fries in his mouth and taking a long sip of his smoothie, Wally answered, "I wouldn't mind having a girl," Wally said shrugging, "What do _you_ think the baby will be?"

"I thought you would have said you would like it to be a boy, most guys usually do," Wally just shrugged, "Well, I wouldn't mind the baby being a boy," Artemis finished taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Why?" Wally asked intrigued as to why Artemis would want a boy.

"No particular reason. I just thought it would be interesting having a boy," Artemis said with a shrug, "Why would you like it to be a girl?"

"Thought it would be interesting too," Wally said.

Silence followed Wally's words as they both had nothing else to say so they just paid for the food and headed off to the cave where they're staying throughout the pregnancy and a while after.

* * *

**The Cave**

**March 31****st****, 2012**

**1:23 p.m.**

"Artemis B07"

"Kid Flash B03"

The Zeta tube announced as Artemis and Wally stepped out of it. Before they got a foot away from the Zeta tube, Megan floated over to them.

"Hey guys! How did your appointment go? Is the baby healthy? How big is it? Was the gel thingy cold? Are you guys having twins?" Megan asked eagerly, her eyes practically gleaming with excitement.

"Hey Megs! The appointment went well, the doctor said the baby's healthy and about two inches long. That gel was _so_ cold and No, we're not having twins," Artemis said answering all of Megan's questions.

"I heard sometimes when a couple is having twins, one of the babies hide behind the other unnoticed until later on in the pregnancy or when giving birth, the second one just pops out unannounced," Megan said as they made their way to the living room to sit.

"I doubt that's going to happen to us though," Wally said, "The chances of that happening are one in a thousand."

"Yeah, Wally's right," Artemis agreed.

"You never know," Megan shrugged, "So, do you guys have a picture of the ultrasound?" Megan asked changing the subject.

"Yeah," Wally answered reaching into his pocket and retrieving the picture before handing it to Megan.

"It's so cute!" Megan exclaimed as she squealed and stared at the picture. Artemis and Wally looked at each other then turned to Megan with a raised brow.

"What's cute?" Conner asked as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Artemis and Wally.

"This!" Megan said handing the photo to Conner. Conner took the photo and looked at it. After a while his face twisted into a weird expression.

"How is this cute? It's just a blob," Conner said looking up at Megan with a raised brow.

"So, it's the cutest blob I've ever seen," Megan said taking the photo from Conner. He just rolled his eyes while Artemis and Wally laughed.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked, his head suddenly popping up in between Artemis and Wally.

"AAHHHHH!" both Artemis and Wally screamed.

"Shit Rob! Are you trying to kill us?" Artemis shouted at the boy wonder, resting a hand on her belly protectively.

"Yeah man, not cool. You need to stop that ninja thing of yours, you're going to give someone a heart attack," Wally said, holding his chest while glaring at Robin who just chuckled.

"Chill man, it's all whelmed," Robin said hopping over the back of the couch to sit in between Artemis and Wally. "So, what were you guys laughing about?" Robin asked.

"Artemis and Wally just came back from the hospital and showed Megan a picture of the ultrasound which is basically a blob and she said it's the cutest blob she has ever seen," Conner answered with a shrug.

"Don't you think so too Robin?" Megan asked handing the photo to Robin.

"Uhh… sure?" Robin answered raising a brow at the photo.

"You guys just don't understand," Megan said sighing as she handed the photo back to Wally.

"Well I'm going to take a nap now," Artemis said standing up and stretching during the process.

"Yeah, me too," Wally said getting up as well.

"Okay, enjoy your nap guys," Megan said as Artemis and Wally retreated down the hall to Artemis's bedroom where they both went to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N****: So what do you guys think? Was it boring? Was it alright? Do you like it? Do you hate it? I know this chapter is kind of short but I'll work on making them longer. Please review and tell me what you think so far, okay? I'll try to update next week but I'm not making any promises since my grandma always told me 'a promise is a comfort to a fool' XD.**

**Oh and I've changed my account name if you guys haven't notice (It was PixieHollowLove123 now it's OpenPervert-Chan). What do you guys think of the new account name, is it too bold? Cause I don't think it is XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Is it a Boy or a Girl?

**A/N: So I'm home right now, sick as a dog, but I somehow managed to get this written, YAY ME!**

**DEDICATION: This chapter is dedicated to ALL those that are still reading this, I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope :(**

* * *

Chapter 6: Is it a Boy or a Girl?

**Central City Hospital**

**April 31****st****, 2012**

**10:01 a.m.**

**(One month later)**

After one month of sitting around in the cave reading the books that Megan bought them, Artemis and Wally now found themselves in the same room the ultrasound was performed in last time, waiting on Dr. Grant to come and perform the test to determine the baby's gender.

"Good morning Artemis, Wally," Dr. Grant said as she entered the room.

"Good morning Dr. Grant," Artemis and Wally replied in unison.

"So, are you guys ready to know the gender of the baby?" Dr. Grant asked as she stood next to the bed that Artemis was already lying on.

"Yes!" they both replied in unison, excitement gleaming in their eyes. Dr. Grant just chuckled and proceeded to do the test.

**After a few minutes…**

"Congratulations, it's a *Insert baby's gender here*" Dr. Grant said, a smile adorning her face.

"Did you hear that Wally, we're having a baby *Insert baby's gender here*," Artemis said tears streaming down her cheeks. (A/N: Just continue reading and you'll find out the baby's gender… eventually :P)

"Thanks Dr. Grant, I'm so happy right now," Artemis said, wiping tears from her eyes. She was more emotional than she normally was, one of the effects of being pregnant.

"No need to thank me," Dr. Grant said, "It was a pleasure to do this for the both of you. I hope you have a healthy pregnancy and a wonderful life, the both of you." With these words said, Artemis attacked Dr. Grant and gave her a bear hug while Wally just settled for grinning widely. Dr. Grant couldn't help but smile and hug Artemis back, she had only been with them twice but she feels attached to the both of them somehow.

"Now be careful not to hurt yourself or the baby, eat healthy and exercise a little, okay Artemis?" Dr. Grant said as she pulled away from the hug. Artemis nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. "Alright, and you Wally, make sure Artemis is always safe and that her needs are tended to at all time because she will probably be demanding a lot of things at random moments of the day and trust me you don't want to see a angry pregnant woman so I suggest you make sure she gets everything she demands and most importantly, be the best father you can be to your child, ok?" Dr. Grant said, finishing her speech.

"I will do my best to be the best father I can be and I will keep Artemis safe and tend to her like the princess she is," Wally promised, a blush spreading cross his freckled cheeks from the embarrassing words he just said. A smile spread across Dr. Grant's face as she saw Artemis tackle Wally and give him a passionate kiss.

"Now no more tackling Artemis, that's not good for the baby's wellbeing," Dr. Grant scolded. Artemis just smiled sheepishly and whispered a sorry.

"Well, thanks again for everything Dr. Grant, we are very grateful," Wally said.

"No problem, I hope to see the both of you again someday," Dr. Grant said, embracing the both of them in a hug.

"We hope to see you again too," Artemis said and with that said Artemis and Wally left, waving good bye as they did.

**Infront of the hospital**

"So, what do you want to do now?" Wally asked as they exited the hospital.

"Hmmn," Artemis pondered as they stood in front of the hospital. An idea suddenly came to her, "How about we go on a date?"

"What!?" Wally exclaimed staring at Artemis with wide eyes, he couldn't believe his ears.

"You know, a date, we've never actually been on one yet, you know" Artemis answered with a shrug, "So what do you say, Date or No Date?"

"Hmmn," Wally started to think, 'A date with Artemis could be fun, right?' he thought to himself. "Ok, let's go on a date!" Wally finally said, coming to a decision.

* * *

**Central City Mall**

**April 31****st****, 2012**

**11:43 a.m.**

After a few minutes of contemplating what to do on their first 'date' they decided to get something to eat first then go and watch a movie and then take a walk in the park. (A/N: Very original huh?)

They headed to Central City Mall to get their date on the way.

"Whoa, I've never actually been to a Mall before. This place is HUGE!" Artemis said in awe as she looked around, taking in all the sites there were to be seen.

"What?! You've never been to a Mall?! I thought this place was like a second home to girls or something," Wally said giving Artemis a confused/shocked look.

"You know as well as I do that I'm not like most girls, PLUS I've been too busy with missions and training so I haven't actually had the time to go to a Mall and hang out or shop or whatever," Artemis said.

"Well then, I'll have to give you the full Mall experience," Wally said, a big grin plastered on his face. As those words were said Wally grabbed Artemis's hand and pulled her towards the food court so that they could get something to eat first.

After ordering their food they went and sat at one of the tables that surrounded the food court, food in hand.

"Um Wally, people are staring at us," Artemis said, feeling kind of on display with all the people watching them.

"Hmmn?" Wally said looking up, he had already started to eat, "Just ignore them," He said and went back to eating. Artemis tried her best to ignore them but they just kept staring at her in particular as she ate her food. 'Why are they staring at me? Do I have something on my face or something?' Artemis asked herself.

"Ahhh, that was tasty. Ok, now let's get going so that we can pick out a movie to watch before… Artemis?" Wally said watching Artemis. She had been so caught up in thought that she didn't realize that she had already finished eating and was now staring off into space.

"Huh, yeah, let's get going," Artemis said, standing up. Wally looked at her weirdly for a second then he stood up as well and took her hand in his.

"Are you alright Artemis?" Wally asked looking, her right in the eyes.

""Yeah, I'm fine," Artemis answered. Wally looked at her a while longer before looking away. He then proceeded to walk in the direction of the movie theatre, still holding Artemis's hand.

"Hey, look at that blonde chick over there, she's pregnant right?" some random girl whispered.

"Yeah and it looks like she's only 15 or 16 yrs old. I bet she's a slut," the random girl's friend answered looking at Artemis with disgust. 'Oh, so that's why they were staring at me, I should have guess,' Artemis thought to herself as realization took over, 'I may be pregnant but that doesn't give them a right to called me a slut, they don't even know me." Artemis clenched her fists in anger. How dare they call her a slut.

"Just ignore them," Wally said squeezing Artemis's hand. He had heard the girls talking and what they said made him angry but he didn't want to cause a scene and attract more attention to Artemis, which could stress her out and hurt the baby. Wally just sped up his walking and went into the movie theatre.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Wally asked Artemis as they stood infront of a poster which showed the movies that were playing.

"That one," Artemis said pointing at a movie picture, by now she had calm down and forgot about what the girls were whispering about her.

"Alright, let's go," Wally said pulling Artemis along so that they could buy their movie tickets and get some popcorn. After getting their tickets and popcorn, they headed to the room which was screening the movie.

After an hour and a half, the movie ended then Artemis and Wally exited the room and went shopping. After an hour of going into many stores and trying on stuff but not really buying anything but a necklace (Wally bought it for Artemis) and clothes for the both of them, they went to the park and took a walk.

There were a lot of children in the park with their parents. They looked happy. 'I wondered if that's how Wally and I are going to be like when our baby is born?' Artemis asked herself as she watched a father push his son in the swing set while his wife watched them with a smile on her face. 'That would be nice,' Artemis thought with a smile on her face.

"Hey, let's sit there," Wally said interrupting Artemis's thoughts, pointing at a bench.

"Sure," Artemis answered and they went to sit on the bench.

"Today was fun, I had the time of my life," Artemis said smiling at Wally.

"Yeah, me too," Wally said, "We should do this more often."

"Yeah," Artemis said then a comfortable silence fill the air as Artemis and Wally watched the children play for a while until they started to leave with their parents.

"Wally?"

"Hmmn?"

"Do you think we'll be good parents?" Artemis asked turning to face Wally.

"Of course we will," Wally said turning to face Artemis, a smile plastered on his face. Artemis smiled as while. They sat there for a while and just stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Wally whispered suddenly. Artemis's eyes widened. Did she hear correctly? Did Wally just tell her that he _loved_ her?

"I love you too," the words slipped out of Artemis's mouth so easily. They began to inch their faces closer to each other and just when they were about to kiss… Artemis vomits all over Wally's shirt.

"I'm so sorry Wally," Artemis said, fervently searching for a napkin.

"Uh, it's ok,'" Wally said standing up and taking off his shirt making sure not to get any vomit in his hair, "I'll just put on one of the shirt's we bought at the Mall."

After changing his shirt and getting some water for Artemis to wash out her mouth, they decided to go home.

* * *

**Mount Justice (The Cave)**

**April 31****st****, 2012**

**6:53 p.m.**

"Artemis BO7"

"Kid Flash BO3"

The Zeta tube announced as Artemis and Wally exited the beam.

"ARTEMIS! Is it a boy? Or a girl? Or is it both? Tell me, the suspense is killing me!," Megan exclaimed as she practically broke Artemis's hands from all the squeezing she was doing to Artemis's biceps.

"Calm down and I'll tell you Megan," Artemis chuckled, "Oh and can you let go of my hands, I'm starting to lose the feeling in my fingers."

"Oops, sorry," Megan whispered letting go, a blush decorated her cheeks from embarrassment.

"Let's sit first, my feet are killing me," Artemis groaned as she made her way to the living room to sit on the couch.

"Ahhh, that feels good," Artemis breathed out as she plop down onto the couch, getting herself comfortable as Wally came and sat next to her.

"Sooo, is it a boy or a girl. Tell me, Tell me, TELL ME!" Megan said staring at Artemis with wide, creepy eyes.

"Uh Wally, would you like the honor," Artemis said glancing at Wally, trying to shift Megan's attention to him.

"Uh well," Wally began as Conner, Robin and Kaldur popped out of nowhere and sat on the couch, all eyes focused on him, "Dr. Grant said it's a…" Wally paused for dramatic effect.

"WALLY!" Megan shouted, not liking his dramatic pause. Wally just chuckled before finally saying, "It's a boy."

*Insert Megan squealing here*

"It's a boy! I wonder how he'll look, will he have Artemis's hair colour and Wally's eyes or Wally's hair colour and Artemis's eyes or will he be the splitting image of Wally… or Artemis, I can't wait to see!" Megan rambled, "You guys need to start shopping for baby clothes and other baby stuff. Buy lots of blue's, green's, brown's and purple's. And don't forget diapers, lots and lots of diapers and a crib and a rattle and… and…and…," Megan couldn't think of anything else to ramble on about at the moment so she just squealed again.

"Congratulation man," Robin said, smirking at Wally. Conner nodded which probably meant that he was congratulating Wally as well.

"Thanks dudes!" Wally said grinning.

"Congratulation Wally, I'm sure you'll be a great father to your son," Kaldur said with a small smile.

"Thanks man," Wally said.

"Hey, where were you guys anyway, I thought you would have been back earlier," Megan suddenly asked out of the blue. Artemis and Wally shared a glance and both blushed.

"Um… N-nowhere in particular," Artemis answered avoiding eye contact with Megan. Before Megan can start to dig deeper into the situation, Kaldur interrupted, "I think our friends are very tired now, so how about we give them some alone time so that they can rest." Artemis and Wally looked at Kaldur with grateful eyes, Kaldur smiled knowingly.

"…Fine," Megan said but her expression said that she would find out what they were hiding. Artemis and Wally look nervous for a while but breathed a sigh of relief when Megan floated out of the living room and the other soon followed. They had had a long day and are in need of some rest but not before they took a long, cleansing bath… together.

**A/N: I'm soo sorry for another late update. There might be a lot of mistakes in this because I don't feel like proof reading this right now, I'll edit it next time. Hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think of this chapter :)**

**P.S: Guess who just started College… ME! I'm off to a bad start though since I stayed home today cause mine sick :(**


End file.
